Conventional tools available to a pipe fitter are two dimensional and therefore present problems to three dimensional pipe fitting. For instance, a conventional “L” shaped square may slide off the crest of a pipe where it is put by a fitter during squaring of a fitting to a section of pipe and render a squaring in accurate. Furthermore, the pipe fitter may not even be aware that his square has slide off the pipe crest and rendered his fitting inaccurate.
A small degree of offset in any of three dimensions in a pipe fitting weld can put a destination end of the pipe inches and even feet off a desired target. For this reason alone it is crucial that a pipefitter get as close as possible to a straight weld, an orthogonal weld and an angular weld according to specifications. However, a pipe fitter has limited tools at his disposal to fit and weld a pipe to straight, square and angular specifications.